The Jedi and the Assassin
by Marsaky16
Summary: Complete Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has impregnated Senator Amidala. His son luke is very force adapted and must be trained at the academy. Luke later meets a beautiful soon to be assasin Mara Jade. could this be love? Prequel to Turn About Reverse.
1. Default Chapter

The Jedi & the Assassin  
  
Jedi Council  
  
"Sure are you that impregnate Amidala you have?," Yoda questioned. ' Yes she's already been tested. I'm sorry that I could not better maintain my control. ," Anakin replied eyes downcast in shame. "Think it moral to have a woman before marriage I thought not," Yoda stated. "That's where you're wrong Yoda. Ami and I have been married for months now. I suppose it was only a matter of time before this came about. ," Anakin answered, "Aware of this was I not. Here with you she is??," Yoda inquired. "Yes she's just outside the doors with Bail Organa. We have found that she will have twins. A boy and girl both," Anakin replied. "Keep the children she must. Bails children people must think. Are we agreed? " Yoda said. "Yes master we are agreed.," Anakin sighed as his wife walked out of his life seemingly forever.  
  
Nine Months Later  
  
"Oh! Aren't they beautiful," Amidala sighed. "Well if they're anything like their mother I'd say so.," Bail cooed tickling young Luke underneath his small chin. Strangely the child did not laugh...  
  
Three Years Later  
  
"Luke! What are you doing with that knife? Put it down!!," Amidala yelled in terror as her three year old son wielded a knife around his fingers like a trained assassin. She knew what this meant she'd been trying to ignore it for years. Luke was acutely aware of his force sense. Like last year when Bail first called him son...  
  
Naberrie Residence One Year Earlier  
  
"Oh-ho! There's my little boy," Bail heartily chuckled. "I'm not your son and you're not my daddy!," Luke innocently informed him. Bail believing it to be an elaborate joke decided to humor him. "I'm not am I? Then who is?" Bail asked gentle sarcasm tinting the tone of his voice. "Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight," Luke confidently stated. Mirth draining from Bail's round jovial face he questioned the youngsters resources. "I just know. Don't worry mom didn't tell me and Leia hasn't a clue. I know no ones supposed to know so I guess I'll let you call me son in public.," Luke reasoned.  
  
Same Place Present  
  
Bail never did get over it. There'd been just a bit of tension between the two ever since. She'd been trying to ignore that too but it didn't pass away over time. The jig had ended Luke could no longer live with them. "Luke?, come in here please.," Padme called. "Yes mother what is it? ," Luke answered padding into the kitchen. "Would you like to go meet your father?," Padme asked. "Oh! Yes!!, very much!!," Luke exclaimed scrambling to pull an socks and shoes. "Momma! Can I come too?," Leia asked hearing her brothers joyous proclamation. "NO little one you must stay here and keep winter company.," Padme told her. "but I wanna go too!," Leia wined stomping her small feet indignantly. "I'm sorry but this is a trip only Luke can take. You can come next time okay?," Padme softly reasoned.  
  
Jedi Temple Three Days Later  
  
The council was discussing a topic of utmost importance when Anakin, unceremoniously, burst into the room. "Jedi Anakin an explanation for this is there yes??," Yoda asked. "Yes Master Yoda and a good explanation indeed. Padme has just arrived here with my son Luke. She says it is inevitable that he must be trained in the Jedi way.," Anakin replied. "Here with her the child is? Bring him in. See shall we how powerful he is.," Yoda answered. The doors in the back opened and before Amidala could restrain him Luke ran in screaming in uncontained delight towards his father. "Daddy Daddy, Daddy!!," He yelled jumping up into his fathers waiting arms. "Did you tell him?," Anakin asked puzzled that his son had known him. "No I didn't say a word. It's like he'd always known from the day he as born.," Padme wondered aloud.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Tested the boy we have. Find him powerful we do. Trained as a Jedi he will be.," Yoda told Anakin. "Queen Amidala we will give you ten minuets to say good bye to your son. We know how hard leaving him will be," Mace Windu stated. "Thank you," Amidala whispered.  
  
Ten Minuets Later  
  
"Well I guess this is good-bye my son. May you grow into a big and strong Jedi knight like your father.," Amidala sobbed into her young son's shoulder. "G'bye mommy. I'll see you again mother don't cry.," Luke soothed clutching her neck closer to him. Tiny tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you Luke," Padme sighed leaving her son to his father and the Jedi council. Luke suprisingly shed no tears. Instead he squared his shoulders and for the first time Luke Skywalker set his mask to the world.  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Luke progressed quickly through his training. Only after a few weeks of training the council felt him ready enough to construct his own Lightsabre. This put him ahead of a lot of the older students at the Academy and some resented him for it. "Where are we going father?," Luke asked walking alongside his father and Master Anakin Skywalker. "We are going to see chancellor Palpatine.," Anakin replied keying the control pad to their awaiting shuttle. "Why're we going to see him? He's a very bad man!," Luke wondered. Anakins' sons' wisdom surprised him sometimes as it often surpassed his own. "Yes Luke I know he's a bad man, but he's still the Chancellor and until he's voted down we must obey his wishes.," Anakin explained. "Well then why don't they elect someone else? Then he'll have no more power.," Luke suggested. "I wish it were that simple my son. You see Palpatine is a Sith Lord and as such he can use the force in an evil manner to make people do as he pleases.," Anakin explained. "Aren't Jedi more powerful than him? Couldn't we expose him for the bad person he is??" Luke asked placing himself in co-pilot seat beside his father. "No that wouldn't work either. If we ever try to do so he'd have a way of making us look like the bad guys. Anakin sighed powering up the shuttles engines. " OH! So we just have to bide our time right?," Luke questioned. "Yes my son we will just have to wait.  
  
Chancellor Palpatines' Office  
  
"Ahhh! Welcome Master Jedi. Please do come in. Oh! This must be your adorable son. Hello Luke and how're you today?," Palpatine purred softly probing his mind. "Fine thank you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to probe my mind," Luke replied smiling sweetly. "Well! I didn't know you could block me. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Mara!? Come in here. You have a guest my dear.," Palpatine said. "Mara entered and froze at the guest she had been told of. It's the young prodigy. Offering his hand to me in friendship? How dare he according to my master he and his father along with the rest of the Jedi wish to thwart his great plans for peace!! Mara inwardly seethed. Feeling her anger Luke decided to could play this game. "Mara say hello to Luke Skywalker," Palpatine urged seeing that she was transfixed. "Pleased to meet you," Mara whispered squeezing the young knights hand. Smiling Luke returned the pressure until she let go. Feeling diplomatic Luke posed a question. "So what do you do for fun around here?" Luke asked following Maras' hurried footsteps through the senatorial building. "Well I usually I practice with my Lightsabre on droids and things but since you're here I suppose we could spar. ," Mara suggested malice twinkling in her eyes. Dropping his cool facade Luke exulted "Sparing really?!! Cool!, that's like my most favorite thing in the world.," Luke excepted. Minuets later they were sparing fiercely against one another. Mara looking for an opening where she could catch the Jedi off guard, Luke reveling in his opponents challenge. It was truly the most "fun" either of them had had in a long time. It ended as Luke disabled Mara pulling her lightsabre from her grip. "Hey you're pretty good," Luke commented handing Mara her lightsabre back. "You're..not so bad yourself ," Mara grudgingly conceited. "Thanks," Luke replied. "Hey maybe you could come play at the Temple with me," Luke suggested. "I don't think my master will let me, but I'll ask. I have never been to the Temple before," said Mara. "Luke it's time to go," Anakin called to his young padawan. "Yes Master I'm coming.," Luke answered clipping his lightsabre to his belt.  
  
Jedi Temple Next Week  
  
"Luke there's someone here to see you.," Anakin called as Mara walked into his room. "A visitor for me? Who is it?!!," Luke asked as he galloped through the open door way. "It's only me Flyboy," Mara sneered as Luke came t a full halt. "You came?! I didn't think you would. Wanna go see my spaceships?," Luke asked in a rush of excitement. "Sure whatever," Mara sighed. The only reason she'd come here were on the orders of her master. He thought it would be a good idea for her to come and learn about her future potential enemy's particularly young Skywalker. She was about to let loose another exasperated sigh when Luke suddenly stopped in front of a large metal door. ' This isn't your room," Mara stated puzzled. "Of coarse it's not. An entire spaceship cannot fit into my room.," Luke explained rolling his eyes. "You mean real live starships?," Mara said still uncomprehending. This girl may be pretty but sometimes he found her downright stupid. Luke thought leading the way into the cavernous room. "Duh!," Luke sighed. Mara Jade couldn't keep herself from commenting on the awesome wonders that were his creations. "Wow! There's a bunch of ships in here," she exclaimed eyes quickly darting this way and that in a futile attempt to surmise the exact number of ships occupying the place. "Yes I know. Not all of them work yet though. I come down here to fix them up in my spare time. I also add some of my own personal modifications.," Luke told her. Perhaps today won't be such a bore after all Mara thought a smug smile gracing her stunning face. "Can we do one together?!!" Mara asked a pleading tone to her voice. "Uh... sure if you know how to do it.," Luke stated. "I've been fully trained in the area of mechanics!," Mara huffed slightly offended. "Okay then take your pick.," Luke said extending his arm around the entire cavern. "How about that one?," Mara asked knowing that it would take a significant amount of time to complete. "All right but it will take years to complete it's pretty totaled.," Luke cautioned. "I'm up to it are you?" Mara challenged. "Of coarse I'm always up to it. I was just seeing if you were.," Luke countered sticking out his long pink tongue for emphasis. "Boys!" Mara sighed.  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
"We did it it's finished!!" Luke and Mara exulted after seven hard years of work the cruiser was finished and painted. Now all it needed was a name. "So what should we call it?," Luke asked his partner. "Mara, Mara? Are you listening to me??," Luke asked. Indeed she hadn't been for through her training she had learned to be an adult long before she'd matured into a woman. She had only been mulling over the fact that Luke was quite a boy. He would be nice to look upon when he grew up. He was nice to look upon now. "Uh! Yes of coarse a name right? How about lightening?," Mara lamely suggested. "Nah! I already have a ship named lightening. 


	2. Of Princesses and Assasins

The Jedi and the Assassin  
  
Chapter2: Of Princesses and Assassins  
  
"You know after this I won't be seeing you anymore. My father and your Master have very different views on what to do with the republic. They probably won't let us se each other anymore,," Luke sighed he's grown rather fond of Mara over the past seven years. Why her Master kept letting her come over was a mystery to his young mind but whatever the reason he was glad of her company. "I never thought of that," Mara pouted. "Wait I know we'll name it after you!! That way I'll never forget you!!," Luke exclaimed. "I didn't think a Jedi ever forgot. Besides who ever heard of a ship called the Mara Jade?," Mara asked.  
Luke thought about it for a while then after glancing up at her fiery red hair an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. "How about the Jade's fire?," Luke suggested. "Hey ! That sounds pretty god. Thanks Luke its' really sweet of you!," Mara replied hugging him as she did so. " Goodbye Mara," Luke sighed kissing her on the cheek. Mara swore then and there that she would never wash her cheek again.  
  
7 Years Later Naberrie Residence  
  
"Mother? Whatever did happen to my twin brother?," Leia asked as her mother finished pinning up her hair. "Haven't I told you already?," Padme sighed as past memories f her gentle young blonde son flowed before her minds' eye. "No I don't recall that you have mother," Leia stated. "Well at the age of three I found that Luke your brother was extremely force sensitive I had no other choice but to turn him over to the academy. He could've easily hurt himself if I'd let him stay.," Padme told here. "Wait a minuet isn't that the name of the Jedi prodigy who's coming with his master to guard us ? Maybe it's him!!," Leia squealed.  
"I wouldn't get my hopes up. It's not really for certain if he'll even remember you. Plus if he does he'll be under strict orders to reveal nothing to you understand?," Padme answered. "Oh well I can still try., " Leia reasoned as she shuffled crest fallen from the room.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Ah! We've been expecting you. I can't believe it's come to this but I'm glad the sent the best." Bail greeted Anakin and his young Padawan. " We are only honored to serve your majesty," Anakin addressed him as they brushed gracefully into the arched doorway. "Amidala, Leia meet Luke and Anakin they of coarse are your new bodyguards. She's my sister? Luke sent to his father. Yes she is but you must not let on she's already suspicious I won't father "If you'll follow winter she'll take you both to your rooms.  
  
Chancellor Palpatines' Secret Chamber  
  
"Mara you've done well on your last mission Now I have some bigger fish for you to fry. Say the queen and Princess?? Without them Bail will be helpless. I believe that they have a Jedi guard on them. Think you can handle it Mara?," Palpatine hissed. "Yes master I do believe I can," Mara sneered.  
  
Naberrie Residence  
  
Leia knew what her mother had said was true, but she just had to find out who her brother was. She was just about to knock when the door slid open seemingly of its own accord. "Good evening your highness. Do you wish to discuss something with me or do you enjoy gaping there in the doorway?," Luke questioned. He couldn't blame her for gawking. He was the only Jedi in the universe who could practice with fifty remotes blindfolded and never get hit. Pulling off his blindfold while simultaneously turning off the remotes Luke turned to face his still gaping twin sister.  
He hasn't even broken a sweat Leia thought. "So what did you want to talk about," Luke asked waving his hand and shutting the door behind Leia. "When were you taken to the academy?," Leia asked. "When I was about three standard years old. Why do you ask?," Luke replied  
"My twin brother was taken to the academy wen he was three and his name was Luke," Leia whispered looking up into his clear blue crystalline eyes. "OH! So I take it you believe I'm your long lost brother.," Luke said. "Yes, but I can never quite be sure. How much do you remember about your childhood?" Leia asked. "I remember everything in vivid detail what has that got to do with you.,"Luke replied. "Because I must know if you are my brother," Leia replied. "That is none of your concern," Luke sighed. "Of coarse it's my concern he's my twin brother. I have a right to know that my twin lives in peace!!," Leia huffed. "All right but you can't tell master Anakin. We Jedi are not allowed to disclose this kind of information to family members.  
"My lips are sealed. So what do you want to do now. I would love to get to know you," Leia said. "I'm not sure. You don't know how to spar which is all I like to do except for building and racing things. I'm sure you don't think you do any of those things. "Well why don't we start with lunch and go on from there. "Well all right if you say so but lets try going incognito okay.," Luke said.  
  
Starlines Restaurant  
  
As they walked into the door the owner instantly recognized them and gave them "the best seats in the house". "Man so much for a low profile," Luke moaned gazing out the window watching the press arrive with speeders fool of drooling men ad giggling women. "Luke is it true that you went to visit Palpatine when you were young?," one reporter asked shoving a microphone into his face." Did you have a love affair with this alleged female assassin Mara Jade?!!," another chorused. "Uh! Yes to the first question no to the second. She was only a friend of mine in my earlier years. Besides it was strictly diplomatic. I need to go now," Luke grabbing Leias' hand and lifting up into the air followed closely with gasps of surprise and the instant clicking of cameras'.  
  
Outside Lukes' Starship Garage  
  
"Geeze you fly too, And I thought Jedi weren't supposed to show off," Leia chided. "Well not too many Jedi follow that rule. Just the elder one's.," Luke replied. "So is there anything you don't do?," Leia asked. "Nope I'm completely infallible," Luke sniffed sarcastically. "Ah! Come on Luke there must be something. Even you must have a limitation of some sort," Leia coaxed digging for dirt.  
"Nothing seems to be coming to mind," Luke bantered as he opened the door and stepped into the sweet place of his solitude. "Wow! Luke theses ships are amazing!! You couldn't have built them all it's enough to supply a whole fleet of ships?!!," Leia mused aloud. "You're right actually I built all of these ships except for one," Luke sighed a sad sigh. Noticing this Leia turned and looked at her brother. "What ship was that Luke?," Leia questioned. "Follow me I'll show her to you., Luke stated taking his sisters' hand. "Oh Luke she's beautiful. What's her name?," Leia asked sliding her delicate fingers over the ships smooth surface. "The Jade's fire. Named after a once dear friend of mine. It took us seven years to finish that ship. Till this day It has always remained my most prized possession. If you're looking for my weakness Leia that's it," Luke sighed.  
"The ship?," Leia questioned. "No! , no the girl who helped me put that ship together all through those seven years. I fell in love with her. Since Jedi are not allowed to love it was kind of a bitter sweet love. There's also the fact that the Chancellor raised her. I'll never see her again.," Luke told her lovingly stroking the name of the ship written in Jade ink with gentle loving fingers. "OH! Luke I'm sorry I wouldn't have asked if it hurt so much. I didn't mean to cause you any pain.," Leia comforted. "It's all right Leia. Mara is my past the Jedi Order is my future My heart just doesn't seem to want to let go. Oh and umm don't tell my father okay? He doesn't know about this okay?," Luke whispered. "Sure Luke," Leia agreed squeezing her twins' hand. "Okay now since you know something about me what about yourself" Luke asked. "Well currently I'm working with the senate to..,"  
  
Chancellor's Office  
  
"Mara you will infiltrate the Alderanian Palace tonight. Be wary Jedi are not so easily fooled," Palpatine hissed. "Yes master I will not fail," Mara growled in submission. Palpatine smiled at this. Such as perfect creature at his command, His plan was almost ready for execution. Now all he need was the allegiance or death of young Skywalker. The time for the establishment of his empire was drawing nearer by the day.  
  
Later that Night at the Palace  
  
Mara silently slipped in through the window and crept to the princess's room with a feline grace. All to easy Mara thought. Luke feeling the warning through the force contacted his father and made his way to the princess's room. Now princess you will die. Mara sneered a feral grin darkening her fairly featured face. Raising her blaster and aiming for her head Mara prepared to pull the trigger when suddenly out of nowhere a flashing green lightsabre sliced her weapon into two perfect halves. " Kreth! One of the Jedi guards," Mara swore under her breath. Flipping over the bed Mara faced her attacker and kicked hoping to trip the Jedi. Unfortunately for her Luke had gotten almost flawless combat training and could fight easily with or without a weapon or the force.  
Using the guidance of the force Luke flipped backwards over Mara pulled her hands behind his back and pinned her to the wall. Leia, wide awake now, watched the exchange in silent open-mouthed admiration. Reaching out with the force Luke flicked on the light and was met with both a pleasant yet horrifying surprise for Leias' would be assassin was none other than his Mara Jade.  
"Mara?! ," "Luke!?," "I can't believe you're an assassin," Luke rasped. Mara Jade found herself feeling very very ashamed of herself all of a sudden. "I'm only doing my Master's bidding.," Mara mumbled. "And you Luke what exactly are you doing?," Mara asked. "Protecting the peace in the galaxy that you and your Master are currently destroying!," Luke shot back hurt lacing his words of rebuke. Stung by his sharps remarks Mara felt prompted to show him who she truly was inside. Placing her hands on his broad yet slenderly muscled shoulders and looked up into his crystalline baby blue eyes. "I still love you Luke. Please don't tell me you don't love me.," Mara pleaded tears welling up in her eyes. "I..I Mara this isn't right I..," Mara abruptly cut him off. Quickly capturing his luscious lips in a ferocious kiss. Looking on Leia found herself shock to find that not only did had her brother wrapped his arms around her shoulders but deepened the kiss. Luke was in heaven his sweet Mara still cared still loved him, but wait..she had done something.. right she had become an assassin!! Reality cruelly slapped Luke in the face like an icy blast of cold water. Pushing Mara away Luke ignited his lightsabre and ordered her to leave.  
"Luke why are you doing this? Don't you see I still Love You!!, With my entire being? Say the words and we'll runaway far from this place.," Mara pleaded. Luke slowly shook his head. "No Mara I've made a pledge to the New Republic and the Jedi knights I must do my duty!" Luke yelled. " But Luke ohh!," Mara gasped as Luke waved his lightsabre menacingly in her direction. "I said go, leave report to your evil master!!!," "But Luke I," "GO NOW!,". Nodding in bitter understanding Mara turned and left out of the window from whence she came. "That's Mara Jade!!? Luke why'd you let her get away?," Leia exclaimed. "Because no matter what she is or what she's become I still..," Luke was interrupted by Anakin. "What happened here? Luke where's the threat!!," Anakin asked. "The threat has passed the assassin got away," Luke replied monotonously. Then turning slowly he silently marched from the room. 


	3. OF Love and Duty

Ch. 3 Of Love and of Duty  
  
"You failed me Mara!!" Palpatine roared. "I'm sorry master but the Jedi was too strong for me," Mara whispered head bowed in fear. "Too powerful for you my hand? It must not have been a regular Jedi because you have defeated many of them," Palpatine said. "It wasn't master Jedi knight Luke Skywalker was one of the Jedi guards,". Curses!, they had to send the young protégé," Palpatine hissed. "Train long and hard Mara. Next time you must be undetectable through the force,". "Yes Master,".  
  
Alderanian Palace (Luke's room)  
  
"Come on Luke don't you give me that 'the assassin got away from you', Bantha Dung! Your sister knows and I especially know that no one could get away from you even if they had an ysalamiri. Now what happened and I want the truth this time," Anakin scolded. Luke sighed and glanced up into his fathers' crystalline blue eyes. "The assassin was Mara Jade. I had her pinned up against the wall. When I flicked the light we instantly recognized each other. Then she kissed me and it was the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. Minuets later I realized what I was doing so I pushed her away and ordered her to leave.  
There now you know I'm in love!," Luke huffed. "Oh! I'm sorry Luke...I," Anakin faltered seeing the hurt and anger blazing in his usually passive sons' eyes. "Just go!," "Luke please hear me out," Anakin tried attempting to reach his son. "Go away and leave me alone!," Anakin gazed at his son. Sighing he turned and walked back to his room.  
Padme's Room (Later that Evening)  
  
Padme awoke to the sound of muffled crying. It was coming from the direction of her son's room. She hadn't seen him in a while. Perhaps a heart to heart would help her get to know him. As she drew closer the crying stopped. He must have felt my presence. Padme thought silently keying the door to open. There he lay upon his bed as though he were sleeping, but Padme knew better. Using a woman's quick intuition she found that he was deeply in love. Sitting down upon his bed and lightly placing her hand on his back she asked. "So? Who is she?" "Who's who?," Luke replied startled. "The lucky woman whose managed to capture your heart.," Padme answered. "How'd you know?," Luke asked surprised. "Your not the only one with special talents. I've seen the same look on Ani's face enough times to know. I'd be pretty stupid if I didn't recognize it on yours," Padme inquired. "It's Mara Jade of all people. I'm not even allowed to supposedly 'fall in love'. There's a;so the fact that the one person I do love turns out to be a spy and assassin . What's wrong with me!!?," Luke asked in exasperation. "Nothing Luke you're just being human. It's natural to feel this way. You just have to find a way to overcome your heart with your mind. Goodnight my son," Padme whispered gliding from the room.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Luke it's time for breakfast!," Anakin called knocking upon the door. "I'm not coming," came the short reply. "But, aren't you hungry?," Anakin asked. "NO!," "Not even a little bit?," Anakin teased knowing food was a weak point with his son. "Come on Luke your always hungry. Padme cooked it herself.," he lured. "I'm not hungry go away!," This must be serious. Anakin pondered. He's never had the notion to resist food before. He reached for the door controls to talk with him thought better of it and made his way down to breakfast.  
"Where's Luke?," Leia inquired for she'd grown quite fond of her twin. "He says he's not hungry and refuses to come down." Anakin sighed. " I'm sorry Senator Amidala but when my son gets an idea into his head there's no changing his mind," He explained. "I should think the poor lad would be starving. According to security he's been up all night," Bail said striding into the room. "All night?! OH no!, not this again. I hate it when he does this to himself." Anakin groaned. "Does what Master Skywalker?" Padme questioned. "Well when something gets to bothering him my Padawan he doesn't get all tense and nervous like everyone else does no. He goes on an isolation trip. First he stopped eating and sleeping, then he starts exercising like a maniac running, lifting weights, and sparring at remotes 'until he gets over it'. He almost killed himself last time. You couldn't tell from the outside, but I could feel it on the inside," He explained.  
"Can't you stop him?," Leia asked. "No, tried it before. I just can't seem to get through to him! He doesn't always like to listen to me.," Anakin sighed closing his eyes in helpless complacency. "How long can this last?," Leia asked. "I couldn't really tell you for sure. Last time it went on for six months.," "Six months that's unhealthy," "I now that princess but, there isn't anything I can do about it." I've tried time and time again but nothing seems to be working," He hung his head. "Anakin let me try something with him. I believe I know what the problem is.," Padme assured the Jedi Master.  
  
Palace ( Luke's Room)  
  
"Luke may I come in? Please, you can't hide in there forever," Amidala begged. Slowly, reluctantly the door swished open, but there was no one in the front room. Walking further she soon heard the persistent hum of a lightsabre. Following the noise she entered a training room. In the middle stood her son. Blocking and avoiding stun blasts from one hundred remotes. Had he gone mad? She wondered. "Luke what are you doing? Aren't you going to come down for breakfast? It's your favorite.," Padme lightly taunted him. "Didn't my master tell you your highness? I'm not hungry," Luke replied shifting stance to block thirty stun blasts. "Oh, well then would you do me the service of at least eating a little bit of something today and sleeping tonight. It would certainly ease your Master's mind," Padme requested. "I cannot comply to do this service for you even if only to ease my masters mind. So great is my agitation that even if I were to eat even so much as a small morsel I would only lose it again.," Luke confided. "Okay my son let's drop theses formal pretenses. What is bothering you!?," Padme pleaded. "Mara god's I love her so much! Life just isn't fair," then he broke down.  
Turning off all the remotes he slid down the wall placed his head I his hands and sighed. "Jedi aren't even supposed to love. There is no emotion there is peace, there is no passion there is the force..," Luke began to chant adamantly to himself under his breath. "Seeing he was retreating into himself Padme sought to disrupt the destructive pattern. He had to open up. If no to her then to some one else. "Luke! Stop don't do that," she yelled. "Do what?" Luke asked lifting his head form his hands. "Draw into yourself and shut me out like that. One of these days the burden will become to much for you to bear alone. I'd hate to see what would happen," she pleaded. "It's all right mother. I can handle it. After all I am a Jedi. Besides I don't have any other choice. As much as you'd like you can help me you can't keep much from Master Anakin. He wouldn't approve of what I'm feeling I'm sure of it. You can't help me. Don't worry I'll manage. Now go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of breakfast.," Luke replied. Amidala looked up at her now superficially calm son sighed heavily ad left.  
  
Back at Breakfast Table  
  
"Well did you get anything out of him?," Anakin asked excitedly both knowing and dreading the answer. "No, but I did learn the code of the force," she joked attempting to lighten the mood,. "he kept chanting it to himself over and over as if he needed to assure himself of the truth in those words," Amidala wondered allowed.  
  
That Evening  
  
Mara crouched beneath Luke's window. How in the world was she going to do this? She could barely fight him how in the world was she going to kill him? He was stronger then her she knew but she knew he wouldn't kill her. He loved her and yet did she not love in much of the same way. She couldn't even harm a hair upon his longish lovely, blond, silky, soft, shinning, smooth....An owl suddenly snapped her out of her musings. Time to get to work.  
Using her grappling hooks she climbed up the side of the ancient stonewall. At the top the window stood open. No matter it makes my job that much easier she thought. In the infiltration part at least she grumbled pulling herself through the window. Creeping silently through the outer part of the room she looked for him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was waiting for her. Very good Mara. Now what ever shall we do with ourselves? You're supposed to kill me and I'm supposed to capture you. " Luke I don't want to kill you," Mara whispered into the darkness.  
Luke must have been shielding himself for she couldn't seem to sense him. Suddenly the tell tale snap hiss of a lightsabre coming to life sounded in her ears. She froze for she knew be the concentrate heat that the tip pointed to the base of her neck. "I could just kill you now and everything would be over," Luke softly, insanely reasoned "NO! Luke please listen. When I came here I had no intention to kill you," Mara told him. " Yeah!, like you weren't even going to try I'm not stupid." "I promise I wasn't but I've got a problem. Since I am unable kill you returning to my Master will prove fatal for me.," she sighed. "Fatal? You mean he would kill you because you failed?" he asked incredulous. "That is correct. I don't to go back to my master anyway. I'd much rather stay here with you. Luke don't you understand I love you. Why is it so hard for you to see that?," Mara asked.  
"Mara this will never work," Luke sighed switching off his lightsabre. "Oh, yes it can just say you love me like I know you always have. Then running away will be easier. Come on Luke say it. Just say it," Mara begged grabbing hold of his forearms." I.. I," Luke stuttered. "Is it really that hard?," "NO!, I love you Mara Jade and no one else.," Luke answered. "No that wasn't so bad huh? Now I know this sounds crazy but I'm asking you one more time. Will you runaway with me? Luke it's the only way out for us.," "I don't know Mara the idea of turning my back on the republic and Jedi are horrifying to me," "And the idea of turning your back on me what of it? Do I mean anything to you at all!? You either love my or you don't. Take your pick!," she huffed planting her hands on her hips. "Mara I do love you I really truly do but how long do you think we could run How far do you really think we could get?," Luke asked. "As far away possible and for as long as it takes. We are an invincible team. You know it and I know it. That's all that matters," "But Mara where would we go? Your master has gained the control of many star systems. Besides the Jedi council is very powerful in the ways of the force. They would most assuredly sense me no matter where I went. There are also the strong bonds we have with our Masters. You know as well as I do that they certainly will know of our origin. Luke sighed sorrowfully. "Then we'll just have to find an ingenuative way to get around those difficulties. Luke if we are truly in love as you say we are then this should work.," Mara reasoned.  
"Ah!, yes you always were the practical one weren't you Mara," Luke chuckled. "yes and don't you forget it either.," Mara shot back waggling her eyebrows. Feeling his father's touch on his mind through the force Luke froze. He knew then that if they were going to leave it would be then and there. "I'll go away with you but on one condition," Luke said. "And which condition would that be darling. I've already promised not to kill you.," Mara inquired. "I get to fly the ship and the ship is the Jade's Fire," Luke answered. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you fly a ship named after me? ," Mara jeered tossing her red gold ponytail over her shoulder. "Because I know you have an impeccable soft spot for me and second I'm holding the control pad. Last but not least is the fact that I programmed it to my touch and voice only.," Luke replied. "When did you get so smart?," Mara smiled lightly placing her hands on his neck and leaning toward his full lips.  
"Not now Mara we have to leave now!," Luke yelled picking her up and jumping out of the window. "Luke! Stop!! What are you doing my son? Come back! You can't hide from me, Anakin yelled frantically across their link but to no avail. Luke's mind had been made up. He had lost his son. Crumpling to the floor he covered his face with his hand and wept bitterly.  
  
Jade's Fire  
  
Luke closed his eyes hearing his father's desperate plea. He couldn't, wouldn't leave Mara. She embodied his sun, moon, stars,. Mara was a part of his very being. Living without her would be pointless. I love you father please understand Luke sent pulling back the lever and jumping into hyperspace. 


	4. The Love Trap

Ch. 4 The Trap  
  
Nubian Palace  
  
"Anakin? Anakin what happened?," Padme questioned as she saw him weeping unashamedly upon the floor. I love you father. Please understand. That being the last message he heard from his son. "I do understand my son. Please come back you must!," Anakin yelled.  
"OH, Ami I didn't sense you there.," he sighed. " Ani?, what's wrong, why are you weeping?," Padme inquired once again. "My son he's gone. And its' all my fault I shouldn't have let him develop a relationship with that girl. She took him away. That wench stole him from me heart, soul, and body. I'll kill her! Do you hear me? I'LL KILL HER!!," Anakin shouted through his tears.  
"Ani you mustn't say such things. Besides you're a Jedi now remember? Another thing Mara didn't steal Luke. As much as you'd like to think that she somehow manipulated his mind she was as much of a 'victim' as your son. They fell in love Ani just like you and me. Mara didn't come here to take Luke to the emperor. They're running away from everything everyone,"  
"But that's impossible. There's no way that they could runaway forever. They'll get caught someday I know they will.," "Anakin they built a star cruiser practically from scratch and they weren't even teenagers yet. Plus they both have the force on their sides. Who knows what they're really capable of?," "Yes indeed who knows?," Anakin sighed d turning from the open window and heading out toward the launch bay.  
  
Jade's Fire  
  
"So? Where to Miss Jade?," Luke asked. "I haven't the slightest clue fly boy," Mara teased. "Maybe we could just live in this star cruiser forever," "As appetizing as that sounds I think I'll pass. The atmosphere in here could quickly become stale," Luke bantered. "We could quickly fix that problem flyboy.", Mara purred placing a strategic kiss on his neck. Luke's body shuddered.  
"Not now Mara this is important," he wined. "So is this Jedi," she growled running her hands up and down his sides needing the tense muscles found there. "Ohhh, Mara. Pleeeeeassse s..ss stop," Luke, moaned. Every place she touched lightening spears of desire pulsed through his body. "Mara ooooh, no wait ahhhh," Luke stammered as Mara continued her gentle menstruation's. "Wait for what Skywalker? For your precious Father to give you the green light?," Mara mumbled running her tongue over his ear lobe nibbling it with her teeth. "Mara I d..ddd.dd.don't know how much longer I can deal with this," Luke wheezed. "Then don't.  
Make love to me oh prodigy of the Jedi. Oh this is more then I can stand Luke thought. With a low rumbling growl Luke turned and latched on to Mara's delicate neck. Sucking methodically he slowly moved down the neckline. Then taking her jacket zipper in his teeth he slowly ever so slowly pulled it open as he lowered them to the bed...  
  
Early the Next Morning  
  
Mara lazily opened her eyes to find that Luke was already up and gone. Giving a mighty yawn Mara stumbled bleary eyed into the ships common room. There she found Luke sipping at a strange brown concoction. He seemed deep in thought for he didn't notice her presence in the room.  
Silently approaching his chair Mara wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek in a morning greeting. "G' morning Luke. What are you thinking about?," she questioned. "Oh!, good morning Mara I didn't notice you there," "Still rising with the sun I see," Mara teased. " Always enjoyed a good run through the forest," Luke said. " You never answered my question," "What question might that be Mara?," "I'd asked what you were thinking about! Weren't you listening?," Mara exclaimed. "No sorry. Guess I had been thinking of my father. How he must be feeling right about now..."  
  
Naberrie Palace  
  
"Ani you know you can't go before the council with this kind of attitude. Anger is of the darkside," Amidala pleaded. "Padme I just want my son back. I'm sure Yoda knows something about this I'm sure of it. Don't try to stop me Ami. This is something I must do. I love you," Anakin sighed gently placing a light kiss upon her forehead. "I love you too my knight go and fetch back our son Ani. I know you can.,"  
  
Jedi Council: Courasaunt  
  
"Becoming a trend with you this suddenly barging into meetings Jedi Anakin? Watch yourself more you must," Yoda calmly admonished him as he once a gain barged into the room. "Ma apologies Master Yoda, but this is important. My son he's run off with Mara Jade," he explained. "Ahh! Yes, known of this I have. Bonded in marriage they've been for three years now," Yoda stated. "Married? For three years! When did this happen? How could you have let it happen?!," Anakin yelled appalled at the actions of the council.  
  
"Calm yourself Anakin. The joining of the two destined through the force it was. We of the Jedi council notice have we that the Jedi is a dying breed," Yoda intoned. "This is mainly because of the simple fact that we do not marry and reproduce. As you Anakin have kindly showed us the offspring of a Jedi are very powerful. Especially your son," Mace Windu continued. "Why wasn't I notified of this before?," Anakin inquired.  
"Since you have gone through the love affair routine with Amidala we thought you could help your son along the path pre-chosen for him. Little did we know the skill with which he hid his feelings from both you and us? He and Mara married not long after their seventeenth birthdays. I believe you were told he was going to pick up parts for his ship?," Mace explained. "So? What, they could be half way across the galaxy by now.," Anakin replied. "Contact your son must you. Hot upon their sense Palpatine is. Find him before he does must we. Or war break out in the land it will," Yoda said slowly shaking his great long eared head back and forth. "Anakin remember the bond of teacher and Padawan is a great one but stronger still is the bond of a father and son. Force sensitive or no," Mace Windu counciled.  
  
Meditation Room Jedi Temple  
  
Luke, Luke my son you must come back. I love you and under stand your situation.  
  
Jade's Fire  
  
Hearing his father's message Luke replied. I love you too father, but what will the council say? I 've married Mara I know my son and the council knows. In fact they've known it since the beginning. We must get you back before Palpatine finds you Anakin sent back. "What's up?," Mara asked spotting the faraway look in Luke's eyes. "We have to go back to the Jedi council for protection.," Luke told her. "The Jedi Council!! Aren't they on of the groups of people we're running away from in the first place.," She questioned perplexed.  
"Yes, but now Palpatine is after us. Let's just put it this way. He wants you back and me turned or you back and me dead. I of coarse don't plan on turning to the darkside therefore if he catches us its going to turn out as you back and me dead clear?," Luke reasoned.  
"But Palpatines still my Mater. He has a unique hold over my mind. It won't be easy for me to leave him.," Mara sighed. "Well you did once didn't you? ," Luke said circling his toned arms round her perfect waist. "That's only cause I've got an impeccable soft spot for you flyboy.," Mara teased. "Yes I know and I'm pretty lucky that you do too," Luke chuckled into her neck.  
Suddenly a cold chill filled the room killing the light mood between the young couple. Soo my Assassin running off with the dashing young protégé? Palpatine leered. Stay out of my mind Palpatine! I'm not your slave anymore Mara snarled. tsk,tsk,tsk, that's no way to address your master Sensing the mental communication and summarily guessing it's origin Luke quickly grabbed Mara by the shoulders and plunged deep into her mind.  
Mara? Mara! Break free I know you can. Here take my hand I can help you Luke yelled. Luke? No leave it's a trap you must go now Please! Not without you Aww how cute the Jedi knight and the soon to be IMPERIAL assassin in love? Hah! Do you really think they'll let you two stay together? You're from two different ends of the spectrum Palpatine hissed feeling the mental contact with his ex- servant begin to waver. The Young Skywalker was strong. Strong indeed. Don't you read the news Chancellor? The council has contacted my father. They know about us and are quite happy with it. Good'bye Palpatine Luke whispered breaking the Chancellors hold upon Mara. Well young Skywalker they'll have to get to you first. Heh, heh, heh, heh he hissed his chilling presence disappearing from her mind. "Luke? Is he really gone?," "Yes, but I don't know how long he's going to leave us alone. We'd better get moving,"  
  
Chancellor Palatine's Office  
  
"Jervis, you are now my best agent," "Thank you master." " Your first duty as such will be to fetch Mara and her disgusting protégé of a husband. Then you are to bring them before me.," Palpatine instructed. "It will be my pleasure master," Jervis smiled.  
  
Jedi Council  
  
"Anakin can you pinpoint Luke's location?," Mace inquired. " I know of his general whereabouts but the exact spot and distance are difficult to ascertain. "Anakin explained/ "Go then must you. Find them. Fate of the galaxy depend on you it does," Yoda implored. "I will not fail Master Yoda.  
  
Jervis' Cruiser  
  
(Jade was to be mine! Curse that pompus Jedi!) Jervis fumed. "She was meant to be mine!" He growled slamming his fist into the wall. Now now Jervis don't think you've lost her yet.I'm almost certain of the Jedi's adamant to turn. When he is dead I will give her to you, but only if you succeed Palpatine purred. "It will be done Master . I assure you Skywalker will not escape me," Light-years away the emperor smiled. Everything was was going well. Jervis knew well, or thought he knew, the horrible price he would pay for his failure.  
  
Luke's Room Jedi Temple  
  
"Do they really expect us to sit around and so nothing while they decide our fate?," Mara a raged to a superficially serene Luke. "Well they did ask us to leave so I would suppose so," "This just isn't me or you for that matter. I've been trained to take my destiny into my own hands. Not sit and wait while some Jedi council decides it for me," "I understand Mara really I do, but my instincts tell me that we should trust in the judgment of the council. They've had more experience after all.," "Yes, I know Luke, but its our life not theirs," "Why don't we test a theory of mine then," "What theory," Mara asked spotting the mischievous glint in her husbands eyes.  
Luke then suddenly pulled Mara to himself with the force then grabbing her around the waist sealed her surprised lips with his own. Mara's apparent shocked rendered her nerveless. This theoryLuke sent. Meanwhile in the door way of the great Temple... ( How dare he touch my Mara my prize alone? You shall pay for this Jedi. By all the sithian teachings I swear that you shall perish by my hand.)Jervis seethed slinking unnoticed into the large Jedi Temple. ( I'm coming love) he snickered.  
  
Jedi Council  
  
"What options do we have? I'm sure the emperors already sent one of his lackeys after them.," Mace stated. "Perhaps Masters the time has come for us to rise up against Chancellor Palpatine. Then we shall permanently rid the universe of his tyranny.," Anakin said. "True as that may be how are we to accomplish that? He has an extremely force enhanced hold on the senate. He can very easily turn them against us," Mace cautioned. "True this id force on our side it is. Prevail we shall. Crucial role Luke and Mara have," Yoda concluded.  
  
Luke's Room Jedi Temple  
  
AS Luke and Mara conversed a shadow fell across the window. Jervis slipped in heading straight for where he felt Mara's relaxed presence. Meanwhile in Luke's living room... "Do you think they're finished?," Mara asked relaxing into Luke's warm embrace.  
"Not likely. Seeing, as it's not only our lives at stake but the fate of the universe and Jedi as well. We've probably got a major role in it somewhere. ," Luke sighed. "You're probably right AGAIN! No matter. What do you say to a duel Skywalker?"  
  
"I'd say that'd be a welcome distraction Jade," "You don't think they'll be angry at us do you?," "Nah!, I do it all the time. Besides these training rooms are sound proof for a reason," Luke teased waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Later in Training Room  
  
Jervis who'd been looking on for some time now decided it was time to capture his prey. "Mind if I join you?," Jervis asked. Startled, Luke and Mara turned to stare. "Jervis! What are you doing here?," Mara asked. "Claiming what is rightfully Mine!," "Jervis we've been through this I DON'T LOVE YOU!!," Mara yelled. "That's only because this Jedi here's been playing with your mind," Jervis hissed stepping closer to her.  
"NO, Jervis you don't understand. I only agreed to marry you cause the emperor commanded me to. It wasn't ever prompted out of Love," "Oh, but you could easily grow to love me Mara. You don't have to give up your service to the emperor for me. Unlike Mr. All powerful Jedi prodigy.," Jervis sneered shooting darts of his heated stare at the young Jedi. "Well this 'Jedi Prodigy' of mine is my predestined soul mate. Nothing can pull me away from that," Mara snarled. "Anything but the death of your love you mean.," Jervis whispered clutching at the lightsabre hanging from his belt. "What are you d..," but before Mara could finish her sentence Jervis charged Luke lightsabre drawn a menacing gleam of hatred lighting an insane gleam in his eyes. "You shall perish by my hand today Jedi. I swear it by the blood of my clan!," Jervis screamed bringing his blood red lightsabre up to bear against Luke's blue one. "Jervis we don't have to fight like this. Don't you see Mara never loved you and the emperor is only using you as a tool against me." "What would you know of such things Jedi!! Of love and control. Ha! You've been on the up track since the day you were born. Now not only do you have the greatest ships, most amount of power, and the most prestigious of positions in the Jedi Order next to the council, you had to take my Mara too. She was to be mine Jedi!! Mine, and you have taken her away from me!," Jervis spat. "Very well then." Luke sighed concentrating into the force. "Let us begin." Blue flashed against red as the Sith and Jedi whirled and fought each other. Parry, flip, slice, parry went the pattern, then came a sudden dead lock.  
Both opponents glared into the eyes of their adversary pushing against the other hoping to pull out in triumph. A quick motion of his foot and Jervis was down his lightsabre spinning into the hand of his foe. It was over. "You are now beaten it is over surrender." Luke cautioned. "Well if I can't have her then neither can you!," "Jervis no AHHHH!," Mara wailed in agony white blue lightening pulsed through her body. No Sooner as it started it stopped. Through her haze of pain Mara could see Luke motionless standing in disbelief at what he'd done. "Luke, Luke it's okay.," "No Mara!, I killed a man in cold blood.. Worse I did it in anger. Mara I must go. Stay here with the council and my father. They'll see you get immediate medical attention.,"  
With that he was gone. "NO! no please," Mara sobbed felling his presence gently torn from her awareness. "Luke please! Don't leave me!," she cried falling into dark blissful unconsciousness. Deep within the recesses of the senate building Chancellor Palpatine smiled. The sick satisfied smile of a satisfied predator. Indeed Jervis you have served me well.  
  
Starship Silverblaze  
  
Luke stared blankly out of his starships' view port. He was dead! Jervis was dead of his own hand. Killed by the rushing rage he held within himself. He couldn't go back. Not after what he had done. Did this make him a sith?, never, he would never turn to the darkside. Confused and disheartened Luke steered his ship towards the planet Byss. Knowing full well that Chancellor Palpatine awaited him.  
  
Med Center Courasaunt  
  
Consciousness came slowly to Mara Jade after her dip in the bacta tank. When she finally reached it she wished she hadn't. She felt as if she could count every single nerve within her body. The pain would have been more bearable with Luke beside her. But no he was gone, gone, gone....." Luke's gone! No I have to go get him back," "Mara you must be calm. You haven't fully healed yet. Please you must listen," Anakin coaxed the desperate young woman. "No!, you don't understand Luke's gone I must find him!," Mara wailed hands tightly clenched and whitening on Anakins' forearm. "Mara please we will get him back. To that end I can promise you. First we must figure out his destination.," Anakin whispered. "Byss he's gone to byss to confront the Chancellor. He's so unsure of his destiny. He could be easily turned at this point.," Mara replied. "Byss?? I thought the planet had been disbanded for hazardous waste purposes. NO matter there's no time to lose. You're right Mara we must get him back.  
  
Byss  
  
As Luke landed despite his calming techniques he couldn't help but feel a bit afraid at what lie behind those large double doors. Summoning his courage Luke pushed through into the dimly lit chilled room that lie behind them. There at the far end of the room sat a black throne like chair atop a plateau of a staircase. The diminutive figure upon the chair smiled, a menacing toothy smile of self-congratulations. "Welcome to Byss my young friend I sense much confusion in you. Yes I know of the murder of Jervis. Don't be afraid I'm not angry. He was becoming a most troublesome weight anyway. No, now I move on to you. You have traveled her to ask me about my plans, to stop me if you will. Deep down inside I'm sure you know of my ambitions," Palpatine sneered in silent challenge. "You wish to become emperor to rule the entire universe as you see fit unchallenged. That is your ambition. Yet I can't as yet perceive why you've not yet attempted to eliminate me.," Luke pondered allowed. "Yes about that. You see by killing Jervis from pure rage you've opened yourself to the possibility of the darkside. With yours truly by my side I could hold the universe within my hands for an eternity. Of coarse I'd have to change your name. Can't very well have a Jedi..," "NEVER!," Luke interrupted the emperors musings. "What's that?,:" the emperor softly questioned. "Never! My allegiance is to the Jedi order and the Republic alone.," Luke vehemently denied. "Thought you might say that. Come Skywalker take a look out of this viewport. Tell me, what do you see?," Palpatine instructed. Reluctantly Luke stepped up to the viewport and froze. There within plain view hovered the Jade's Fire. After a quick force scan he found Mara and his father on board. They didn't even sense him. "Now let me rephrase my proposition. Either you serve me for eternity or your wife and Father are finished," Palpatine sneered a feral smile curling his lips back from his decaying yellowing teeth. "What will you do if I'm forced to decline your offer," Luke whispered afraid for his should yet more so for the lives of his family. "The answer is simple my young friends. First I destroy their ship then I kill and clone you using your power for my purposes anyway. You will gain nothing through resistance. It is a futile weak gesture which has ceased to amuse me," Palpatine snarled. "I would easily destroy you before the order of fire is placed.," Luke countered. "Do you honestly think I didn't prepare for you? You are gravely mistaken my friend. Any forceful movement will trigger my hidden electrocution machine. Yes ingenious isn't it? Now make your choice !! I grow weary of these futile deliberations!!," Palpatine seethed in an angry impatient glee. "I... yes master," Luke whispered  
  
TBC: Turn About Reverse...... 


End file.
